


Possible Improbability meets Improbable Possibility

by LePipi



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: Peter is injured, but moreso, he wants to be alone. Wade is, naturally, not having that. A third unknown makes itself painfully aware.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fic is not shipbashing as you can see from my other spideypool and cablepool fics respectively

“See, sometimes, you gotta stop, ok? I mean I get it, you’re young and sweet, only seventeen, you’re inexperienced, you think it’s all about speed and power, and forget to take the time to enjoy it! The guy’s standing over you, right, bout to swing his mecha claw or whatever, and you’re thinking about missing your tea party, so you swoosh your spidermilk to the left, but _you forget_ , you forget this guy’s about long distance thrusts, and you give him _exactly_ what he wants! If you’d just stayed put and rolled under him, you’d be safe to cocoon yourself away, cause, Spidey, eight eyes or elsewise, you’re not seeing what’s _right in front of you_!”

Peter was seeing a lot of red, and not only in the literal sense.

He was injured, kinda badly.

Whatever the name of this season’s villain was, that claw hooked right into his left wrist and it was a bitch to heal.

Wade had bailed him out, patched him in combination used taco bell paper napkins and high end antibiotic salve.

“Guy could only reach so far you know! I mean, I know I’m all kind of fetishistic sexy as hell, but you can’t take fighting cues from me, I’m freakin’ immortal, babycakes! You gotta _watch_ your spider ass.”

Peter was fuming at this point.

There was absolutely no reason for Deadpool to still be there. Like there ever was, but not now. He needed to heal. To be left alone, to rest easy. He wouldn’t have even minded if Wade chose to brake in his apartment again, _at least_ to have dumped him there. Instead, he was stuck on top of a building waiting for his hand to heal so he could get going. How Wade managed the height was beyond him, but he wouldn’t ask. The _last_ thing he wanted was to engage him in conversation.

“Further, you need to customize your gig up. This manbelt is a host of esoteric horrors beyond your twinky comprehension. What’s behind pocket number 3? Why, it’s my collection of burly thigh photography! Now you being your underdeveloped self, you will ask how _does_ this aide a superhero such as myself in battle. Well, while I’m in the gist of it, and someone’s shouting ‘shoot him’, and the others saying ‘no, shoot him’, and I’m about toblow my brains out, I _pop_ this booklet open, and I see all the meat and hair hanging of those soft thighs begging to have my head snug inbetween, my resolve to shoot picks up, and I go ahead and shoot whoever it was I was supposed to. I mean you know how it is, day in, day out, all these people with names and families, it kind of amalgates itself into this one target blob after a while.”

He had it.

“I’m sick of you.”

“What’s that?”

“ _I’m sick of you_. I’m sick to death of seeing you, hearing you, knowing you’re still goddamn alive.” He didn’t shout. Didn’t have the energy for it.

“Same here, sweetheart.”

“Not your sweetheart. Don’t like you Wade. Never did.”

“Oh, I’ll grow on you, takes time is all.”

“ _Never_ , Wade. Nev-“

But before he could finish he was toppled over, a heavy weight shielding his upper body, curling around him, white light trying to make its way through cracks.

He pushed and kicked and had Deadpool off of him.

“Back off!” He screamed as best as he could, but Wade wasn’t looking at him.

An enormous figure was making its way over to them, and oh Christ, he really didn’t need this. Wasn’t sure he could do it even. Fuck.

“Wade, listen.”

But he wouldn’t turn.

“I’m sorry ok, but _please_ listen, and get your katanas in his face while I try and work him from afar, it’s gonna take me a while onehanded, but if you can hold him a while-“

“Hubby?”

Ok, so, either the words hurt so bad he took him some place way dark, or Wade had gone past the point of no return. Because those words, while a very Deadpool approach to a claw wielding maniac, did not carry the Deadpool tone. What came out was a small, wistful noise.

And that was scarier than anything Peter ever heard from him.

So he slithered over softly to him, so as to not disturb the cover of darkness he was under, while the figure in the distance was still walking the shadows.

Wade looked shellshocked. And in turn, shook Peter. The jittery manic way he was known for to be replaced with this statuesque demeanor, it unnerved him, badly. It wasn’t a sight to see. Wasn’t right.

He swallowed, hard, put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly afraid of and _for_ him. Gripped him lightly.

“Wade listen to me please, we’re in a bad situation, _and I need your help_. Please, Wade.”

But he wasn’t budging, and the figure was coming close, close enough to make out that metallic sheen of hand, and how fucked they actually were, he was useless without both hands, this was going to be a trainwreck, he could zap himself over to that other building, effectively falling, but maybe he could time it somehow, to fall onto something softer, maybe a car carrying a mattress overhead, maybe lose him in between the people, but then he’d be putting citizens in danger, and Jesus fuck, he was wearing _a spandex red suit_ , hard to get lost in a crowd that way, but then there was the question of Deadpool, what of him, was this guy willing to let him go if he put the chase on himself, was Wade in any condition to be left alone in any circumstance, was this condition in any way the fault of his words, did he really say those things, was it really fair-

”Hubby!” The merc slipped his grip and dashed across the roof, to meet the imposing figure, in what turned out to be, an embrace! They held each other so tightly it was hard to distinguish the two bodies without the help of the clashing colors. The metal hand was there, sure enough, but then it wound its way around Wade’s thigh, picked him up and twirled him about, making Wade _laugh_ , laugh like he’d never heard him, like he didn’t think he could.

Once he pulled enough conscience to concentrate on what was going on, he could clearly make out a big man with that dumb metal arm, but also a partly metallic face, white hair, clad in some sort of tactical gear. Holding onto Wade, holding him up, against him, _kissing him._

Kissing so deeply, so thoroughly, holding him close by both thigh and head, cradling him there, Wade wound about him so sweetly, both arms locked over his shoulders, making noises, the man turning to whisper to him, petting his maskless face, Wade laughing softly…

It stung him.

And just as violently revolted against the feeling.

He had no business there, what he had, was to figure out what the situation was, and how to bail, fast.

Wade yelped something excitedly in the man’s arms, making him laugh and turned to look directly at him, smiling all the while.

And suddenly, he was in high school again, its gym class, and Peter’s bouncing a ball by himself, his science partner’s off with his friends whispering between themselves, not pointing at him, not even looking, but there’ss always one kid who really _thrives_ on humiliation, and that one _looks_ , looks over until you meet his eyes, and then _laughs_ , shows over, you got your kicks, he’s free until tomorrow, until that one piece of shit needs another dose.

But his reverie broke fast, as a masked Wade made an excited run towards him, dragging the man with him, whose smile was in fact good natured, as he came to see upon close distance.

“Introduction time! Ok, ok, _so_ , Hubby, this is Spiderpants. Underneath that spandex is nerdy twink, or an otter, haven’t checked, but he’s actually a spider, or has a lot of spiders at home, he collects them in jars, then stuffs them under his suit, and he fights by letting one or two loose, he also does yoga, so he flexes while doing it, so he looks cool, and not like he’s a scarecrow stuffed full of spider, you know.”

“And over, here, _Spidey_ , is this _hunk_ of a man, called USB, he’s a supersoldier of some sort, not of mine sort as you can _plainly_ see, he goes to war a lot but he’s a buddhist too, he’s got this yuppie thing going on, also he has his own private island, where he makes people make mojitos for me, _time travel_ , how could I forget the _time travel_ bit, he does time travel, somehow, sometimes, never really tried to get into the mechanics of it, also has a gizmo for teleportation, we do that sometimes, together, which reminds me, I got a place to be, and I’ll be back in a jiffy, you too get to know each other, and Priscilla, _don’t go anywhere_.”

He accented the last bit with a smooch and promptly threw himself off the building.

Peter didn’t process much of what was going on, as it was hard to process the man himself.

He was huge. Peter didn’t have this size to height ratio comparison outside of supervillains, so his immediate reaction was guard up. Except maybe the Hulk, but the Hulk was a whole different category, the man in front of him, Priscilla, was all man.

And what a man he was. Wade didn’t exaggerate the hunk part.

Yet, the sense of danger was too strong to amuse himself with thoughts of the sort, as the glowing eye, shiny metal and numerous strapped guns reminded him.

Wade was… a friend, but he was also a dangerous unpredictable man. Standing in front of him could be a war criminal. Hell, if what he heard was right, Wade had a father-son relationship with freaking _Apocalypse_. This could be Abyss. Nothing was out of limits when it came to the merc.

“It’s Cable, actually.” The man offered his hand, still smiling softly.

“Spiderman.” His hand felt limp inside that bear claw.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Peter.”

Oh, so that’s how it was?

“Haven’t heard anything about you.”

Boom, there ya go.

But the soldier chuckled softly, taking him back to high school again, except this time he was fiddling with his essay on ‘the science behind frank herbert’s dune’, while the gorgeous chemistry teacher was explaining how he could guide that fictional insight into more practical issues.

“That’s alright. Knowing Wade, he’ll be a while. We can fix that, if you’d like.”

Embarrassed by his childish demeanor, he nodded, went to sit on the edge.

“So, you’re Wade’s sidekick, right?” The man said as he took his seat beside him.

“No!” But his reaction was misplaced, watching the man laugh again, and again, that shame coursed him.

“I’m joking, kid. It’s alright- what’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“Your wrist. Let me have a look.”

“No that’s ok-“

Still his arm was manhandled into Cable’s lap, one eye glinting emptily while the other scrutinized his wound.

“This is a claw mark. No animals in New York that can do this. Patchwork is Wade’s, true enough. What he treat it with?” The man grazed rough fingers against the makeshift threads covering his skin.

“Some kind of salve. It’s alright, it’ll heal on its own.” Never had he been more grateful for the red mask covering his lobster red cheeks.

“Regenerative powers?”

“What’s a superhero without them?” He tried joking to relax himself, the situation making him ten shades of uncomfortable.

“Too relaxed. Prone to turn into dust before he gets his Avengers membership.”

Ouch.

“Wade just jumped off a building.” He couldn’t help taking a jab. And just as quickly as he said it did he cringe at his own words.

“Wade doesn’t want in on the Avengers.” And with that deadpan sentence, his hand was back in its rightful place, fiddling with his wound.

“Besides, you wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve come close to losing him. Don’t put anyone through that, if you can help it.” He was talking but not looking at him, instead gazing across the city.

The way he said it, warm, yet morose, accepting… The fact he was talking about _Deadpool_. His heart raced for some odd reason.

“So you guys are, together?” His voice cracked, stupidly enough.

 “Married.” Said so simply, definitively, as if it were something easy.

Wade was married and never thought to say so. He could hear his own blood flow, his anxiety peaked so bad.

And yet, there was no reason for it. It was irrational, by its very nature. So, he decided he wasn’t gonna dwell.

“Oh. I thought that whole hubby thing was a joke.”

“No.” Clipped. This Cable guy was full of himself wasn’t he?

“He called me baby-cakes. Just now.”

Cable shot him a glance. Serves him right.

“Did he really?”

“Yep. Calls me sweetheart, too. Baby-boy, sweet-cheeks, bedbug.” There was no good reason for what he was doing. He was excuseless. But boy did it feel good.

“He doesn’t call me anything like that. Priscilla, mecha-dick, trashcan, transformer reject.” Unperturbed, he spoke matter-of-factly.

And then smiled.

“ _Hubby_.”

Peter had read the phrase ‘shit-eating grin’ countless of times going through various volumes of contemporary fiction, never really getting it, thinking it’s just something writers like to type up cause it feels right.

He understood it just then.

Shame gripped his heart, beat racing as it didn’t stop since the realization hit.

 _Wade was married_.

So if he was, then why the constant flirting? Why the constant attention seeking, trying to worm his way into Spiderman’s life, prying into Peter’s private one. Why not go to your goddamn husband, Wade?

“Stings doesn’t it?”

“Why should it?”

“Not a question of why, kid.” And this man still managed to keep calm, and damn serene, and talk to him like he were a damn child.

“Well, don’t you wonder yourself? Why he calls _a kid_ his sweetheart? Why doesn’t he go to _his husband_ when he needs help?”

He must have struck a cord, just unsure if it were the one he was going for. Cable’s eyes turned glassy and got that faraway look he could only associate with a darkness he experienced after uncle Ben’s murder.

“Because I haven’t been the best husband.” The words came after a charged silence. But Peter had the notion Cable was in a different vibe altogether.

The way he said it, it struck Peter that he really didn’t understand much of anything about Wade.

But he was understanding some things. Things which may be hard to process.

Looking at Cable, at _Wade’s husband_ , the man carried heaviness of soul. He had a weight of character he wasn’t sure he’d like to get to know.

Deadpool was easy. He was annoying, and funny, a pulpy mess of situational comedy. The glimpses he got under the hood, were just that. Not enough.

Whatever this man knew… He loved Wade.

“You can give him something I can’t, Peter. His… sense of place, in this whole hero-villain show we got ourselves mixed up in. He feels right fighting your fights. Having you by his side in his, gives a sense of goodness. If you can, try and be his friend.”

He could argue and be a brat, and push like he knew he wanted.

“I will. I want to.”

Cable gave him a look then, a tired and amused one. It felt like camaraderie. As if he knew the long road ahead, and could only smile at the difficulty Peter was bound to face.

“Priscilla!” Wade’s voice came echoing through the empty darkness. His silhouette came running towards them, and despite the whole evening Peter had to facepalm.

The merc was wearing a maxi dress of an intricate geometric pattern designed to accentuate the bust, colored in an eyejarring green-red-yellow palette burning his shape against the black night.

Weirdly enough he kept the mask on.

His run took a stop in front of Cable who rose to meet him, and oh Christ, he was actually wearing platform sandals.

“Do you like it?” He added a twirl.

Cable took his time looking him over, gently took him by the waist, pulled him close against him.

“I love it. May I?” His hand rested on the merc’s cheek, other on the small of his back.

“Halfway.”

The mask came to the bridge of his nose and the distance was breached.

Wade was quick to break their moment, though.

“Almost forgot about twinkle toes over here! Spidey, you _have_ to come over for dinner, like, let’s say Friday! I’ll text you the details, ok?”

“I’d like that.”

“Hubby left a better impression than I thought! Now watch how we toodle off!”

Cable smiled thankfully at him, and warmly at his husband, bent to whisper against his lips.

“Bodyslide…”

“By two.”

The image of an almost kiss burned against his eyelids in the afterglow of explosive light.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I kind of slipped back into writing! Some clarifications:
> 
> I wanted to write two characters being jealous over Deadpool. Because hes desirable! Fuck yeah!  
> Early comic Petey is wayyy too rude towards Wade and so, takes him for granted. What if he found out he didn't actually have all the time in the world to sort out his feelings, and that Wade in fact has a life of his own outside of hassling Spiderman?  
> Cable is irresponsible in his relationship with Wade, and also, takes him for granted.  
> Two characters figuring out their love and their place in the life of a mutual love/friend, while reaching out to each other!  
> Viola!
> 
> Kudos and comments are great inspiration ~


End file.
